Tile improvement (Civ6)
Tile improvements are modifications on tiles created by units to improve tile yields, gain resources, improve a civilization's defense, or provide infrastructure. Basics Although most improvements are constructed by Builders, there are some which are great engineering challenges, or are considered of particular importance for military purposes, and are thus entrusted to the Military Engineer. The Roman Fort and the Pā are exceptions here - they can only be built by a Roman Legion and a Māori Toa, respectively. Constructing an improvement consumes one build charge in most cases. Improvements may also be removed, which does not consume any charges. In most cases, tile improvements may only be built within a civilization's territory or in a city-state when the player is its Suzerain. All of the Military Engineer's improvements save the Missile Silo are exceptions to this rule, and may also be constructed on neutral terrain. All tile improvements except Farms are unlocked by researching technologies (or in rare cases - Civics). The Farm is considered the primordial improvement learned when your tribe developed Agriculture and thus jumped the gap from the life of the hunter-gatherer to civilized life. Tile improvements may only be constructed on certain types of terrain, or on resources. Improvements may not be constructed on tiles that already contain a city district or wonder. Also, in most cases they cannot be constructed on tiles with removable features (Woods, Rainforest, Marsh, which will have to be removed first), unless there is a resource present which is accessed through this improvement. Like districts, some improvements gain an adjacency bonus for being built next to certain types of terrain, other improvements, resources, or wonders. You can always replace Improvements later if you decide you can use their tile in a better way. Remember that, unlike districts and wonders they are non-permanent. It takes a single action of a Builder unit (which doesn't consume a charge) to remove an Improvement. Like districts, improvements may be pillaged by hostile forces such as Barbarians. A Builder will have to repair them before they can regain their functions; this action doesn't consume a charge. In Gathering Storm ''disasters may also pillage Improvements, or even outright remove them from the tile. Housing from Tile Improvements There are several tile improvements which also provide Housing, one of the new features in ''Civilization VI. They are the Farm, the Pasture, the Camp, Fishing Boats, and the Plantation (and the Seastead in Gathering Storm), ''beside other special improvements. All of them serve as alternatives to city Housing, and besides their yield boosts provide 0.5 Housing each (2 for the Seasted) to the city working them. Thus, a city controlling land suitable for building these improvements has an alternative source of Housing for its farmers, ranchers, hunters, and fishermen, and is able to grow its Population faster. Power from Tile Improvements ''Gathering Storm ''introduces a new game system: , and there are several late game Improvements which can provide it: Wind Farm, Solar Farm, Offshore Wind Farm and Geothermal Plant. They are all sustainable energy alternatives to the traditional Power Plants which burn fossil fuel to power up your cities. The good news is that all, save the last one, may be constructed on practically all sort of terrains (the first one on flat tiles, the second one on Hill tiles, the last one in Coastal tiles), which makes good use of all these tiles in your territory you can't otherwise take advantage of. For more info, head here. Special Improvements There are certain improvements which may only be constructed under special circumstances. Excluding the Governor - specific improvements, they can be divided in two groups: * '''City-State specific improvements, '''which become available to the Suzerain of a particular City-state; * '''Civilization specific improvements, '''available only to specific civilizations. These Improvements do not replace generic ones - they are available as extra options and may often be built on terrain which can otherwise accept no Standard improvement. Special improvements are not used to connect resources and, unless otherwise noted, cannot be built on tiles that contain woods, rainforest or marsh. Note, however, that once constructed these improvements will continue functioning even though the necessary conditions for their placement have vanished. For example, if you're no longer the Suzerain of the relevant City-State, if that City-State doesn't exist anymore (has been conquered and thus its special functions - extinguished) or if Liang is removed from the city. On that note, the Seaside Resort will continue functioning even if the Appeal of its tile falls bellow 4 - the only effect will be the diminished and yield. Improvements' Adjacency bonuses Many Improvements also enjoy Adjacency bonuses: the first and most important one of them is the Farm, which gets additional for other nearby Farms; but many Unique improvements also get diverse bonuses from nearby terrain, features, or other Improvements. Read carefully Improvement descriptions and plan accordingly to make the best use of your space! List of Tile Improvements Standard Improvements These improvements are available to all civilizations (after relevant research, of course). City-State Specific Improvements These improvements can be built by any civilization who is the suzerain of the specified City-State. Thus, whether you can construct these improvements with your Builders will depend on whether that particular City-State is present in your game and whether you are their Suzerain. Once built, these improvements stay there permanently, even if the territory they are built in changes hands, or the relevant City-State gets conquered. However, when pillaged, these improvements cannot be repaired if the City-State is no longer independent (its City-State status is lost to a civilization through military conquest or loyalty flip). Civilization-Specific Improvements These tile improvements are tied to a specific civilization and, as such, will only be available to a player who plays with that specific civilization. When areas on the map containing unique civ-specific improvements change hands (i.e. their controlling city gets conquered by another civ) these improvements simply vanish and their tile becomes 'virgin' land. Roads Roads are a special type of improvement connecting cities and districts, and providing faster land travelling. Roads may not be built by Builders; aside from Traders, which build roads as they establish Trade Routes, only the Military Engineer unit can build roads. Every district and wonder automatically creates a road on its tile, which remains even if the feature is pillaged or the city is razed. Roads themselves can be manually pillaged by a marauding combat unit. In later eras, roads will upgrade with technology reducing movement cost. Roads within city borders will upgrade automatically; those outside must be repaved by Traders. Governor Improvements Governor improvements are a new type of tile improvement introduced in ''Rise and Fall. They can be built in any city to which a Surveyor Governor with the requisite title has been assigned. National Parks National Parks are not tile improvements per se. They can only be created by Naturalists by designating the tiles which are to form part of the National Park. The Naturalist is consumed after this action. Category:Game concepts (Civ6)